Friends Forever
by Roxanna123
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. Ritsu, Misaki, Shouta, Chiaki, Shinobu and Hiroki are all best friends and live great lives with each other and their boyfriends. However, sometimes life throws them some curve balls. Friends Style! Series of One-Shots!
1. The One with Strawberries Pt 1

**I own nothing**

Strawberries

Strawberries are what started this whole mess and if Ritsu never saw one again, it would be too soon.

It all started when Ritsu first saw Misaki sitting at the kitchen table with a big bowl of strawberries after he came home from work. He stared at his roommate for a bit before speaking.

"What the hell are you eating?"

Misaki gave him a weird look.

"Uh, strawberries," said Misaki, like the light brown haired man was an idiot. "You know, the fruit that I love so much?"

Ritsu shook his head.

"I know what you're eating," he said in an exasperated tone, "and I know you love strawberries. But I mean, do you really need that many?"

Then, his eyes widened before he glared at him.

"Please tell me you didn't buy these," said Ritsu in a forced calm voice. "Just because I have money and your boyfriend does doesn't mean…"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed, standing up. "I didn't buy these! They were given to me!"

Ritsu blinked, obviously flabbergasted.

"Who the hell would give you this many strawberries?" he asked, walking over and taking one of the fruits. "Are they trying to turn you into a strawberry?"

Misaki huffed and pouted at him.

"It's Akihiko," he told him. "And no, he's not trying to turn me into a strawberry."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow as he bit into his strawberry.

"You sure?" he asked, gesturing to the bowl. "He gave you enough to do it."

He finished up his strawberry and went to get another one when his dark haired friend slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" Ritsu cried, holding his hand close to his chest.

Misaki snatched up the bowl and began to walk towards his room.

"No more for you!" he shouted.

Then, he entered his room and slammed the door. Ritsu blinked a couple of times.

"I make the weirdest friends," he muttered, nursing his 'injured' hand.

JRSHJRSH

After two more weeks of receiving strawberries every other day had passed, Ritsu started to get annoyed. While visiting Hiroki, he began to complain to him about them.

"…I mean really," he said, sitting on the couch and eating some of Nowaki's chips. "Does Akihiko need to send him those strawberries every other day? And don't even get me started on the trash…"

"Ok, first of all," Hiroki snapped, interrupting his friend. "he spends a lot of money on Misaki anyway. And second, I'm not saving you if Nowaki finds out you ate his chips."

Then, he snatched the bag of chips away from Ritsu, who winced.

Nowaki, while a sweet guy, gets protective of his chips and refuses to share even one. Once, Chiaki tried to eat some and Nowaki shouted at him and snatched them away, making the other man cry. Nowaki apologized immediately and bought Chiaki a new manga after that but everyone learned that day that no one touches Nowaki's potato chips.

Ritsu waved him off.

"I'll buy him some more later," he said, sitting up on the couch that he was lounging on. "But what should I do about this strawberry thing? It's driving me crazy."

Hiroki, who had his student's papers and a soda in his hands, sat down next to his friend and began to read the papers.

"You won't do anything," he told him, eyes on the papers. "I'll convince Akihiko to take it easy with the strawberries."

Ritsu smiled widely.

"Really?" he asked. "Sweet! Thanks!"

Then, he propped his feet up on Hiroki's coffee table, intending to lounge.

"Go away," said Hiroki, without looking up and turning a page.

"Ok," said Ritsu, getting up and leaving.

JRSHJRSH

Ritsu sighed when he returned home and saw a man standing at the front door, holding a big bowl of strawberries. Frowning, he went up to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I help you sir?" the light brown haired man asked.

The delivery man turned around and looked at him.

"You live here?" the man asked.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he drawled out in a suspicious tone.

Then, the man shoved the strawberries into his arms.

"Here you go," he said before walking away.

Ritsu just stared at the bowl as the delivery man walked away from him.

"Just what we need," he grumbled as he juggled the bowl and his keys. "More damn strawberries."

He managed to get himself inside his strawberry smelling apartment without dropping the fruit and placed the bowl on the kitchen table. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Ritsu noticed a card fall out of the bowl. Curious as to what it says, he picked it up.

 _To my precious MiMi,_

 _Thank you so much for your help! Here are more strawberries to feed your unearthly obsession._

 _I love you so much my angel. I hope we can make our relationship public soon._

 _Your one and only,_

 _Haruhiko_

 _P.S. Just leave him and come with me already! You know how much you want to._

Ritsu's eyes widened.

'MiMi?' he thought. 'Does he mean Misaki?'

He reread the note about five times before finally putting it down.

"Oh my God," he said in shock. "Misaki is cheating on Akihiko!"

Then, he heard the doorknob turning. Quickly, he stuffed the note into his pocket and turned around, trying to look casual, when his roommate entered.

"Hey Misaki," he greeted.

"Hey Ritsu," the dark haired man replied with a smile. "Guess what happ…"

He stopped when he saw the bowl on the table. Ritsu could see his friend tense up.

"Oh yeah," Ritsu added, gesturing towards the bowl. "These came for you today."

Misaki gave him a nervous smile.

"There wasn't a note, was there?" he asked.

The older one of the two could see that he was very nervous and contemplated telling him about the note but decided not to.

"No," he lied, shaking his head before feigning confusion. "Why? Was there supposed to be one?"

He made a show of looking for the note when Misaki grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, there wasn't supposed to be one," he told him, letting go. "Thanks for getting it for me."

Then, he took the bowl and moved it to the fridge.

"I was thinking that we could have Kakitamajiru for dinner tonight," Misaki continued, walking about the kitchen and grabbing what he needed to make dinner. "And I could make some for the others as well and we could have a bit of a party."

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Ritsu in a tone that seemed to be a mixture of excited and nervous. "I'll go invite Shinobu and Chiaki right now!"

Then, he raced out of the apartment and into the one across from it.

"Chiaki!" Ritsu cried. "Shinobu!"

Chiaki, who was sitting in his lounge chair, jumped up and raced over to his friend.

"What!" he cried as well. "What's wrong!"

"I think Misaki is cheating on Akihiko," Ritsu told him, showing him the note.

The manga artist took the note and read it. Once he finished it, he stared at the light brown haired with his mouth wide open.

"Oh my gosh!" he shouted.

"I know!" Ritsu shouted back.

"What are we going to do?" Chiaki shouted again.

"I don't know!" Ritsu shouted once more.

"Why are we all shouting?" a new voice shouted.

The two men turned and saw Chiaki's roommate, Shinobu, come out of his room.

"Oh Shino!" Chiaki cried dramatically and race over to him. "It's so horrible. Misaki doesn't love Akihiko anymore!"

Then, he thrusted the note towards Shinobu and stared with sad eyes as he read it. Shinobu's eyes got wide.

"Oh Kami!" he breathed, looking up towards his two friends. "What are we going to do?"

 **Author's note: So, I was asked to do this by Shiranai Atsune. I hope you like it! And don't worry, there will be more! I'm going to split this story into three parts and will add more one-shots! Again, I hope you all like it!**


	2. The One with Strawberries Pt 2

**I own nothing**

"What are we going to do?" Shinobu asked again.

Ritsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know."

Shinobu crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, you better figure out something," he told him.

"And soon!" Chiaki cried again, waving his arms in the air. "If something happens between Misaki and Akihiko then everything will be ruined!"

"Then, we'll have to deal with it," sighed the editor, scratching the back of his head.

Chiaki wailed again and pulled his roommate into a tight hug, sobbing and exclaiming dramatically about their two friends and how they were going to break up. Shinobu pushed him away and began to shake him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled. "Ritsu has a plan to keep Misaki and Akihiko together!"

Then, they turned to said editor with worry in their eyes.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" he continued.

Ritsu gave him a sheepish smile.

"Not a plan," he admitted.

At this, Shinobu groaned while Chiaki wailed once more dramatically. Ritsu waved his arms in front of them.

"But I have an idea!" he continued.

The other light brown haired male frowned.

"And what is this idea?"

Ritsu frowned.

"Well…"

"Oh! I know, I know!" the dark haired male exclaimed, raising his hand. "You're going to talk to Misaki tonight and figure out what to do!"

Ritsu and Shinobu gave him a weird look.

"Are you stupid or something?" Shinobu asked, frowning.

"I can't just randomly talk to Misaki about his other boyfriend," the editor added. "I rather not get kicked out of the apartment, thank you very much."

The manga artist looked confused.

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'll just follow Misaki around and when I catch him in the act, I'll confront him," Ritsu explained. "THEN, we'll figure out what to do."

This time, Ritsu got the strange looks.

"That's a weird plan," Chiaki admitted.

"It's a stupid plan," Shinobu loudly spoke. "A very stupid plan."

The older man frowned.

"You think everything is stupid," he said.

The other light haired man opened his mouth to retort when the dark haired stopped him.

"Well, he's got you there," said Chiaki.

His roommate glared at him but said nothing.

"And don't worry," said Ritsu, waving their words off. "I have it under control."

JRSHJRSH

The next day, Ritsu went over to Hiroki's place and told him about what he had found. Once he was finished telling him his tale, Hiroki sighed.

"Well...I hope they can figure out what to do when Akihiko finds out," he stated, turning back to the book he was reading before the shorter man arrived.

Ritsu pouted.

"Akihiko isn't going to find out," he told him.

Hiroki glared at him.

"Of course he's going to find out," he replied, shutting his book loudly. "If Misaki is cheating on Akihiko, the truth will come out in some way or another."

"Listen, he won't find out if you keep your mouth shut," Ritsu snapped. "And don't even try to deny it. You're a blabber mouth and you know it."

The taller man's eyes narrowed.

"Then, why did you tell me about this?" Hiroki snapped back.

"Because I know you're also the person that Akihiko listens to the most," the shorter man replied. "Can you keep him away from Misaki? Just until we can convince him to let the other guy go?"

Hiroki blinked. That's all he did. He just blinked. And he did it multiple times. It made Ritsu nervous. After a few minutes of just standing there, blinking, the taller man opened his mouth.

"You want me..." Hiroki spoke slowly, "to convince Akihiko, who's taller than me, probably stronger and is crazily in love with Misaki, to stay AWAY from the one he's crazily in love with?"

The shorter man slowly nodded.

"Yeah."

Hiroki let out a deep sigh and at first, Ritsu thought that he was going to say 'yes' but instead, he got a hard smack on the side of his head.

"OW!" Ritsu yelled, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?!"

Hiroki glared at him.

"Have you lost your freaking mind?!" the taller man yelled back. "Does it look like I can distract him for a few days?!"

"Yes!" the green eyed replied, still rubbing the sore spot.

Then, Hiroki went quiet. After a few minutes passed in silence, Ritsu was going to ask the question again when the other man was suddenly next to him and placed his hand on his forehead. Irritated, the green eyed man pushed his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" Ritsu began to yell again.

"Seeing if you have a fever," the taller man replied quietly. "You don't feel warm. So, that means I can do this."

The shorter man raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Hiroki grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the door. Ritsu tried to dig his heels into the floor to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ritsu yelled, trying to get his arm out of the older man's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"You've proven that you've lost your mind so I'm bringing you to Nowaki," Hiroki shouted back. "Then he'll cure you and then you won't attempt this absolutely insane idea!"

The taller man dragged his friend over to the door and flung it open, intending to walk out when he saw their other friend Shouta Kisa standing in front of the door, looking like he was going to knock on the door.

"Oh!" Shouta said in a surprised tone, jumping back a little. "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh god no!" Ritsu yelled, ripping his arm out of the other man's grasp. "You just saved my life! Thank you!"

Then, the light brown haired man grabbed his shorter friend and gave him a tight hug. The black haired man let out a yelp and began flailing his arms.

"Ok!" he yelped, trying to push Ritsu away. "What's going on? Why is Ritsu so happy to see me? And why does Hiroki look like he's ready to strangle us?"

"Because this moron," Hiroki snapped, pointing at the light brown haired man, who was still hugging Shouta tightly, "has lost his freaking mind!"

Taking a deep breath, the taller man turned away from his two friends and walked back into his apartment. The black haired man watched him with a confused look before finally pushing away the taller one of the two.

"Ok, how did he lose his mind?" he asked, walking into the apartment.

Hiroki huffed.

"Apparently, Misaki is cheating on Akihiko," he sighed. "So Ritsu wants me to distract Akihiko for a few days so he can figure out how to get Misaki to break up with the guy he's cheating with and get back together with Akihiko."

Shouta's mouth dropped open and he turned to his other friend.

"Misaki is cheating on Akihiko?!" he snapped, whirling around to Ritsu. "When the hell were you going to tell me?!"

Ritsu gulped and took a step back.

"After I got Misaki and Akihiko back together?"

Shouta opened his mouth to snap again but he closed it.

"You're what?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Ritsu gulped again before explaining his whole plan to his co-worker/friend. Once he finished, Shouta shook his head.

"Alright then," he sighed. "Just keep me out of it."

Ritsu frowned and put on a pout.

"But who am I going to go to if Hiroki won't help me?" he whined.

The black haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"You're on your own then."

"Oh come on!" Ritsu whined again, clasping his hands together, pleading to his friend. "You got to help me!"

Shouta shook his head again.

"Listen," he said in a serious tone. "I know you want to help Misaki and Akihiko out with their relationship but this is a problem that only they can solve. Getting involved will only make it worse."

The editor frowned and crossed his arms.

"So, you don't like my idea?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Shouta confirmed. "I think that this is a bad idea and that you should stay out of it. If Akihiko finds out and they get into an argument, then what happens, happens, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Then, Shouta turned and made his way towards the door.

"Hey!" Hiroki, who was silent the whole time, called before the black haired man left the apartment. "Weren't you here for something?"

Shouta stopped, eyes wide, before turning back to the tallest man of the three.

"Oh yeah!" he said, walking back to him. "Can I borrow your wok tonight? Kou and I are making a special dinner to celebrate Kou's win in an art contest."

Hiroki nodded.

"Yeah," he said, pointing at the kitchen. "It's in the third cabinet near the stove."

"Cool!" Shouta exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Then, he rushed to the kitchen to get the wok. Once he was out of earshot, Ritsu turned to his other friend.

"Please!" he whispered. "I really do need your help!"

"No!" Hiroki whispered back angrily. "I'm not getting involved with your stupid plan! It's bad enough that I even listened to it!"

"Please!" Ritsu begged, clasping his hands together. "It won't take too long! Besides, Akihiko is gone on a book tour and will be gone for another couple of weeks! Please Hiroki, please!"

Ritsu knew that if he begged enough, Hiroki would give in. Upon being friends since school, the green eyed man knew exactly what to do to get his way.

Hiroki let out a very deep, and exhausted, sigh.

"Alright," he conceded. "I'll help you out."

Ritsu showed a wide smile.

"Yes!" he quietly cheered.

"But," Hiroki warned, putting a finger up, "once this is over, no more asking me for help for the next 6 weeks."

Ritsu nodded and put his hand up in a salute.

"Yes sir!"

The taller man sighed.

"Oh god, what am I getting into?"

JRSHJRSH

Over the next two weeks, Ritsu put his plan into action. He secretly followed Misaki around to see if he could find out who the mystery man was and convince Misaki to give up this man in favor of Akihiko but so far nobody was revealing themselves to be that man. Ritsu was starting to get annoyed, especially since strawberries were still showing up at the apartment. He was just about to give up when his hard work finally paid off.

Ritsu had the day off and was following Misaki around town. He had done some shopping and was heading back to the apartment. Misaki was going to open the door to the apartment building when a man that Ritsu hasn't seen before approach his roommate.

"Hey," said the man.

"Hey!" Misaki greeted happily, waving at him.

Ritsu got off to the side and pretended to be looking at his phone, listening intently to the conversation.

"Thanks again for all of your help," the man continued. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there."

Ritsu looked up and saw a slight blush appear on his friend's cheek.

"Ohh," he said, looking down. "It was nothing. I was happy to help."

"Still, you were a very big help," said the man. "Are we still on for next week?"

'Next week?' Ritsu thought. 'On for what?'

Misaki nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Same time?"

"Yes," the man confirmed.

Ritsu frowned.

'I wonder where they're going to meet?'

"Alright then," said Misaki, nodding. "Well, I better get going. I got to get dinner started."

"Ok," said the man, nodding as well. "I'll see you later then."

Then, the man leaned down and, to Ritsu's horror, placed a kiss on his friend's cheek. Ritsu stared at them with wide eyes.

'Misaki allowed this guy to kiss him,' he thought. 'It took Akihiko weeks to be able to do that. How long has the affair been going on?'

"Bye Misaki."

"Bye Haruhiko."

Then, the man left while Misaki tried to open up the door. Ritsu rushed over and grabbed his friend.

"Ritsu!" Misaki gasped. "What are you..."

The light brown haired man didn't say anything. He just pulled his friend upstairs to their apartment. Once there, Ritsu threw him inside and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ritsu shouted.

Misaki looked confused.

"What?" he asked, putting the bags down on the kitchen table. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Haruhiko!" Ritsu snapped.

The dark brown haired man's eyes widened.

"You know about Haruhiko?" he asked fearfully.

"Of course I know about Haruhiko!" the other man answered.

Then, the door opened. Misaki looked over and saw Shouta.

"Hey Kisa-san," Misaki greeted, thankful for the distraction. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok," said Shouta before holding up a book. "I'm just here to return the book you let me borrow."

"Just put it in my room," Misaki told him, waving him in the direction of his room.

As the black haired editor left the room, Ritsu continued to shout.

"I can't believe you!" Ritsu continued.

"I know, I know," Misaki admitted. "But it'll last for a little while longer. Just until..."

"It shouldn't last any longer at all!" the other man shouted. "You need to stop this now! It's bad enough that you started this in the first place!"

"I know and..." the college student started but then stopped. "Wait. 'Bad enough that I started this?' What did I start?"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes.

"You damn well know what I mean."

Misaki frowned and crossed his arms.

"No, Ritsu," he said. "I don't know."

"Um guys?" a voice spoke up.

The two friends turned and saw Shouta, who just came out of Misaki's room.

"I better go," he continued, walking carefully around them. "It seems that you two have stuff to discuss."

"No Shouta," said Ritsu, holding up a hand to stop him. "Stay here. I need a witness to this conversation."

Misaki glared at the older man.

"If anyone needs a witness, it should be me," Misaki snapped. "You're the one yelling at me over something that I don't even know about."

"You do know!" Ritsu shouted.

"No I don't!" Misaki shouted back. "Tell me what I'm supposed to know!"

"You're having an affair with Haruhiko!" the light haired man screamed.

"What?" a surprised voice asked.

The three men turned around and saw Akihiko Usami, Misaki's boyfriend, and Hiroki standing in the doorway.

JRSHJRSH

Hiroki was sitting at a cafe, reading a book, when he heard his name being called.

"Hiroki," a familar voice called.

The light haired man looked up and saw his childhood best friend, Akihiko Usami, approach him. His eyes widened.

'Shit!' the English professor thought, panicking a little. 'He wasn't supposed to be back from his tour until tomorrow!'

"Hey Aki," Hiroki greeted, nervously. "I thought you weren't going to come home from the book tour until tomorrow."

Akihiko shrugged.

"Technically yes but I decided to come home early," he said, putting his hands on the table and leaning on it. "How are you?"

The professor shrugged.

"I'm doing alright," he answered.

The author nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Akihiko said as he straightened up. "I'm going to go visit Misaki."

Then, he began to walk away. Hiroki's eyes widened. He quickly stuffed his book into his bag and paid for the drink he had before rushing to catch up to his friend.

"Actually, how about we go out for a drink?" Hiroki suggested, walking backwards in front of him. "We haven't done that in a while."

Akihiko stopped where he was and thought about it. Hiroki stopped too and thought for a moment that his friend would do the suggested activity.

But no such luck.

"We can do that tomorrow," the taller man told him. "I want to spend some time with my Misaki."

Then, the author began to walk towards Misaki and Ritsu's apartment once more. The professor rushed to catch up with him again.

"Well, how about we sight see?" he suggested. "You can get Misaki a gift and I'm sure he'll like that."

But Akihiko kept on walking.

"We'll do that tomorrow."

Throughout the rest of the journey towards Ritsu and Misaki's apartment, Hiroki kept on suggesting things to do before seeing the younger man but the author kept on shutting them down and continued on. The light haired man started to panic as they got to the building.

'I got to do something,' he thought as they entered the building.

As they walked up the stairs, Hiroki decided to try one last time to stop Akihiko. He waited until Akihiko was well ahead of him before pretending to trip on the stairs.

"Ow!" Hiroki yelped, falling down onto his hands and knees.

He kept his head down as the silver haired man rushed to him.

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked, concern in his voice.

Hiroki wanted to say yes and explain everything to his best friend but he knew that his pride had to be pushed aside if he wanted to keep his promise to Ritsu about the so called affair. He shook his head.

"No," he lied, faking tears as he looked up at the author. "I think I badly sprained my ankle. You need to take me to the hospital."

Hiroki then made a big show of trying to down the stairs in his 'injured' state. Akihiko grabbed him under the armpits and helped him stand up.

"I need to take a look at that ankle," he said, making sure that Hiroki had no weight on his 'injured' ankle. "We're almost at Misaki's so I'll take you there and take a look at it. It may be a minor sprain."

Then, Akihiko helped him up a couple of stairs and over towards the apartment. He reached for the door knob when Hiroki tried one final time to stop him.

"Actually, I'm alright," he said quickly, trying to get the author's hand away from the door knob. "Hey, let's go see Shinobu and Chiaki. You haven't seen them in a while."

But his attempt failed.

"We'll take a look at your ankle first," Akihiko told him.

He opened the door and took a step in when he heard Ritsu scream.

"You're having an affair with Haruhiko!"

Akihiko's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked in a surprised voice.

Hiroki could only stand there and watch.

'Oh god, what are we going to do now?' he thought helplessly.

JRSHJRSH

Ritsu stared at the author with wide eyes.

'Oh shit!' he thought. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!'

The five men just stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone else to break the silence. After a couple of minutes, the tallest one did.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akihiko asked, stepping inside the apartment and looking at Ritsu. "What do you mean Misaki is having an affair?"

Ritsu was afraid to speak but he gulped and did so anyway.

"Recently, Misaki has been getting baskets of strawberries and I found one with a note from someone named Haruhiko," the editor explained. "He wanted him to leave you and come with him."

Akihiko looked hurt as he turned towards his love.

"Is it true?" he asked in a hurt tone. "Are seeing him?"

Misaki turned away from him. This got the author angry.

"Are you seeing him?! he screamed.

The college student looked at his boyfriend.

"I have be-"

"How could you?!" the silver haired man interuppted. "How could you do this to me?!"

Misaki took a step forward to Akihiko but the other man stepped back.

"I'm not seeing..." Misaki started.

"You just admitted it!" Akihiko shouted, pointing at him. "And now you're lying to me!"

Then, the author let a yell.

"You know what?!" he shouted at Misaki. "We're through and don't expect to be hearing from me anytime soon!"

Misaki let out a gasp and took a step forward to him.

"Usagi san," he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "Please let me explain..."

"No!" Akihiko shouted. "You had your chance and you blew it!"

He pushed past Hiroki and was about to leave but he turned back to his now ex-lover.

"Good bye Misaki Takahashi," he snapped before stomping away.

Ritsu, Hiroki and Shouta just watched him leave with wide eyes and jaws dropped while Misaki just stood there, tears in his eyes. Shouta went over to him and gave him a hug.

"It'll be ok," he whispered to the younger man. "It'll be ok."

Misaki only nodded. Hiroki looked back and forth between Misaki and the direction Akihiko went in while Ritsu looked over at him with sympathy and guilt.

'What have I done?' he thought.

"Misaki," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The dark brown haired man glared at his roommate and stomped over to him.

"That's all you have to say?!" he shouted. "Sorry?! Because of you, I've been dumped! And all because you had the wrong information!"

Ritsu winced and took a step back.

"So, you didn't have an affair with Haruhiko?" he asked.

"No, I didn't!" Misaki shouted some more. "If you must know, Haruhiko's secretary got into a terrible car accident! So, he asked me to help him out, along with OTHER co workers!"

More guilt drenched Ritsu.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"'Oh' is right!" Misaki continued. "And yes, Haruhiko did make passes at me but I turned him down gently every time!"

Tears began to run down Misaki's face and he couldn't bear to see them so Ritsu turned away.

"Besides, why would I cheat on Akihiko anyway?!" Misaki screamed this time. "Especially with his own BROTHER!"

Ritsu whipped his head back towards him.

'Haruhiko is Akihiko's brother?!' he thought.

"Yeah, now you know!" Misaki snapped upon seeing Ritsu shocked face.

Then, the college student turned around and began to stomp away. Ritsu shook his head to rid himself of the shock before reaching for him.

"Please Misaki," Ritsu begged. "I'm really sorry! It was mistake..."

"Oh please!" Misaki shouted, whirling back around to his roommate. "Everything is always a mistake with you! You just expect me to forgive you after every mistake that you make! But now, the mistake you made is too big for me to forgive! So, you better stay out of my way or move out! Your choice!"

Ritsu jumped back, a hurt look on his face.

Misaki never spoke that way to him, or to anybody for that matter. It scared him and hurt him.

Misaki stomped away from him and towards his room, slamming the door shut. The three other men jumped at the sound.

"Oh god," Ritsu muttered, covering his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

Hiroki glared at him.

"You were being an idiot that's what," he said.

Ritsu looked over at him, feeling guilty.

"This is my all my fault," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course this is all your fault!" Hiroki snapped. "You and your stupid ideas! And while we're on the subject, I knew that I shouldn't have gone along with your plan! It was stupid of me to get involved!"

Then he stormed out, calling out his childhood friend's name, while Shouta, who stayed quiet during this whole situation, quietly followed out. Once at the door, he stopped and turned towards Ritsu.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he said sadly. "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

Then he left, leaving Ritsu alone to wallow in his guilt.

 **Author's note: I'm super sorry about not updating this earlier! I got really busy and I wasn't able to really update anything. And I want to say that I'm especially sorry to** **Shiranai Atsune. I know that you've been waiting for this for months now but I got busy with other things and then being too tired to really write anything. So I made this super long. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and happy holidays.**


	3. The One with Strawberries Pt 3

**I own nothing**

Ritsu felt awful. Absolutely awful.

After the break up between Miskai and Usami, things got really tense between all of them.

Misaki won't say a thing to him. If Ritsu enters the room or if he's in the room when he comes in, Misaki will leave for his room or go out to avoid him. Usami will do the same thing to him and Misaki.

His friends had mixed feelings about the whole situation. Hiroki can't even look at him he's so angry. Chiaki and Shinobu aren't angry with him but they mostly hang out with Misaki and will follow him where he goes. Hitori will only talk about work with him and he hardly knows Yukina and Miyagi. Kisa and Nowaki are the only ones that will speak to him right now.

Well, Takano will talk to him but right now he's visiting family and he's not allowed to have his phone. So he can't speak to him about what has happened.

So, Ritsu was sitting in Kisa's apartment with Nowaki, trying to figure out what to do.

"God, I'm such an asshole," Ritsu muttered, covering his face with his hands.

"No, you're not," said the tall man, patting his back. "You just made a stupid mistake."

"Well, this mistake cost the relationship between me and everyone else," Ritsu snapped back. "You should know. Hiroki refuses to even talk to me."

Nowaki laughed.

"Yeah, well, he has been very moody lately."

"I'll say," the light haired man grumbled.

"But, we're going to put this right," Nowaki continued. "I have a plan that just might work."

Ritsu's interest peaked.

"Really?"

"Yep," said Nowaki, smiling and nodding. "And I'm 75% sure that it'll work."

"And the other 25%?" Ritsu asked.

"This will all blow up in our faces and we'll never speak to either one of them ever again."

JRSHJRSH

"I just texted Akihiko and he's on his way," said Nowaki, going into the kitchen. "Is everything set up?"

Ritsu nodded, looking at his display proudly.

"Yep!"

The table had a white tablecloth over it, decorated with rose pedals with a candle in the middle, with two plates of a fancy meal and two glasses of wine.

"It looks great," said Nowaki, patting Ritsu on the back. "Now we just wait for Misaki and Akihiko to get here."

Ten minutes pass before they hear a knock at the door. Going through the plan, Ritsu ran to the side of the door while Nowaki went over and opened the door, hiding the shorter man in the process.

"Hey!" Nowaki greeted, letting Akihiko in. "Thanks for coming!"

Akihiko sighed.

"No problem," he said while Nowaki closed the door. "Now, I brought over some of my essays..."

"We'll get to that in a second," Nowaki cheerily interrupted.

Then, the door opened again.

"Usami?" a voice asked.

Akihiko turned around and saw Misaki standing in the doorway. He dropped the plasic bag he had in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Misaki asked again, walking in.

"Oh, cool, you're both here!" the doctor in training exclaimed. "Hope you have fun!"

Then, he raced out the door. Ritsu followed behind him.

"You'll thank us later!" he exclaimed.

Then, Ritsu shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Oh God, I hope this works," Ritsu sighed, leaning against the door.

"Well, think of it this way," Nowaki told him. "If it doesn't work, you can at least say that you tried."

Ritsu gave him an annoyed 'really?' look.

JRSHJRSH

Misaki and Akihiko just stood there, staring at each other. They felt like they stood in silence for twenty minutes, but in reality, it was only five.

"Takahashi," Akihiko greeted, stiffly.

"Usami," Misaki replied just as stiffly.

Then, another few minutes of silence. Misaki sighed.

"I assume you had nothing to do with this," he told him.

"And you would be correct," Akihiko confirmed.

More awkward silence. Misaki sighed again.

"Listen, not to be rude," he started.

"'But get the hell out of my apartment,'" Akihiko finished, a small smile gracing his lips. "I would like to but your roomate locked the door behind him."

Misaki huffed and looked away from him.

"He does realize that I can unlock the door and leave if I wanted to," he said.

Once more, silence filled the air. Akihiko took a step forwards.

"But you don't want to," he whispered.

Misaki turned back to the older man. He nodded.

"No, I don't," he whispered back.

But he took a step back, his back hitting the door.

"But I can't just..." Misaki continued.

"I know," Akihiko interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Me either."

The younger man sighed once more.

"But we can talk," he continued.

Akihiko nodded.

"I think that would be best," he agreed. "We might as well eat the meal that was left out for us while we talk."

Misaki looked confused but when he looked at the kitchen table, he noticed how fancy it looked. He laughed.

"Wow," he said. "That is fancy."

Akihiko chuckled.

"It reminds me of our first date."

Misaki looked back at him.

"It does," he muttered, casting his eyes downward as the memories came back to him. Then, he smiled, looking back up at Akihiko. "And it's just as cheesy now as it was then."

Akihiko laughed loudly. Misaki thought his heart had stopped at the sound. It was something that he hasn't heard in a long time. If he was honest with himself, he missed it a lot.

Then, they sat down at the table and began to eat. After eating the meal, Misaki explained what had happened to Akihiko. Once he was done, the taller man sighed with relief.

"Ok," he said. "That makes sense. I think I heard about it from Father when he decided to randomly call me while on the tour."

"Now you know that I wasn't cheating on you," Misaki said, his eyes bright with tears. "I love you too much to do that to you."

"Misaki," said Akihiko, reaching over and placing a hand over the other's. "I'm sorry for being brash and just assuming that you were cheating on me without hearing the whole story."

"I'm sorry too," Misaki apologized as well.

The older man shook his head.

"No, it's my fault," he insisted. "You were just helping someone and I just listened to a rumor from your roommate, who didn't know if he had the whole story either."

"He was just trying to help," Misaki added. "He knows how much we care for each other."

"And I'm sure he feels guilty about what happened," Akihiko continued.

"I'm sure he does," Misaki agreed.

Then, they got quiet. This time, the silence wasn't filled with tension or awkwardness. It was content.

"I've missed you," Akihiko spoke up.

Tears began to run down Misaki's cheeks.

"Me too," he whispered.

Then, he got up and went over to the older man. He climbed onto his lap and began to kiss him. Akihiko kissed him back.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling.

"I love you too," Misaki whispered back.

Then, they went back to kiss with passion.

 _Meanwhile, outside the apartment_

"Can you hear anything?" Ritsu asked.

Nowaki pressed his ear against the door harder. He sighed before looking over at the shorter male and shaking his head.

"Oh," Ritsu said in a nervous whine. "God, I hope it's going well."

"There's no shouting so it's got to be going good," Nowaki tried to reassure. "Sometimes no news is good news."

"How can you be sure?" Ritsu asked, wringing his hands because of his anxiety.

"You can never be sure," Nowaki answered. "But you can't be nervous all the time."

Ritsu sighed. He was right. Being nervous wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Besides," Nowaki continued, "we would know if something was wrong by now. They're probably in there right now, kissing passionately and describing how beautiful the other is..."

Then, the door opened and Misaki stuck his head out.

"Thank you so much Ritsu," he spoke. "Me and Akihiko are going to make out on the couch now."

Then, he closed the door. The two men just sat there in silence.

"Ok," said Ritsu.

"Alright then," said Nowaki, nodding. "Now we know."

"So," said Ritsu, dragging out the word. "You want to get some dinner?"

"Sure," the taller man agreed. "That café down on fifth?"

"Sure."


End file.
